pein and konan are trapped in the drivethru!
by Paperviolets
Summary: have you ever wondered what it would happen if pein and konan were in a drive thru? read and love!


Hi me again this is my second story entry

pein and konan are stuck in the drive-thru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto and I don't own the song "trapped in the drive-thru" kishi and weird al do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seven O'Clock in the evening  
Watchin somethin' stupid on TV  
I'm zoned out on the sofa  
When my wife comes in the room and sees me

She says "Is this 'Behind the Music'  
With Lynard Skynard?"  
And I say "I don't know.  
Say, it's gettin' late...watcha wanna do for dinner?

She says "I kinda had a big lunch.  
So I'm not super hungry."  
I said "Well you know, baby, I'm not starvin' either  
But I could eat."

She said "So whadya have in mind?"  
I said "I don't know what about you?"  
She said "I don't care, if you're hungry, let's eat."  
I said "That's what we're gonna do!"

"But first you gotta tell me  
What it is you're hungry for!"  
And she says "Let me think...  
...What's left in our refridgerator?"

I said "Well, there's tuna, I know."  
She said "That went bad a week ago!"  
I said "Is the chili OK?"  
She said "You finished that yesterday!"

I hopped up and I said  
"I don't know, do you want to get something delivered?"  
She's like "Why would I want to eat liver?  
I don't even like liver!"

I'm like "No, I said 'delivered'."  
She's like "I heard you say liver!"  
I'm like "I should know what I said..."  
She's like "Whatever, I just don't want any liver!"

Well I was gonna say something  
But my cell phone started to ring  
Now who could be callin' me?  
Well I checked my caller ID

It was just cousin hidan  
Callin' for the third time today...  
My wife said "Let it go to voicemail."  
I said, "OK."

"Where were we? Oh, Dinner, Right  
So what d'ya want to do?"  
She said "Why don't you whip up somethin in the kitchen?"  
"Yeah," I said, "Why don't you?"

And then she said "Baby, can't we just go out to dinner, please?"  
I says "No"  
She says "Yes"  
I says "No"  
She says "Yes"  
I says "No"  
She says "Yes...  
...Oh, here's your keys"

I step a little bit closer  
Say "OK, where ya want to go?"  
She says "How about The Ivy?"  
I said "Yeah, well I don't know..."

I don't feel like gettin all dressed up  
And eatin' expensive food  
She's says "Olive Garden?"  
I say "Nah, I'm not in the mood...

...And Burrito King would make me gassy  
There's no doubt"  
She says "Just forget about it"  
I said "No, I swear I'm gonna take you out!"

Then I get an idea  
I says "I know what we'll do!"  
She says "What?"  
I say "Guess"  
She says "What?"  
I say "We're goin' to the drive-thru!"

So we head out the front door  
Open the garage door  
Then I open the car doors  
And we get in those car doors

Put my key in the ignition  
And then I turn it sideways  
Then we fasten our seat belts  
As we pull out the driveway

Then we drive to the drive-thru  
Heading off to the drive-thru  
We're approaching the drive-thru  
Getting close to the drive-thru!

Almost there at the drive-thru  
Now we're here at the drive thru  
Here in line at the drive-thru  
Did I mention the drive-thru?

Well here we are  
In the drive-thru line, me and her.  
Cars in front of us, cars in back of us.  
All just waiting to order

There's some idiot in a Volvo  
With his brights on behind me  
I lean out the window and scream  
"Hey, Whatcha tryin to do, blind me?"

My wife says "Maybe we should park...  
...We could just go eat inside."  
I said "I'm wearin' bunny slippers  
So I ain't leavin' this ride..."

Now a woman on a speaker box  
Is sayin' "Can I take your order, please?"  
I said "Yes indeed, you certainly can  
We'd like two hamburgers with onions and cheese."

Then my wife says  
"Baby, hold on, I've changed my mind!  
I think I'm gonna have a chicken sandwich  
Instead, this time"

I said "You always get a cheeseburger!"  
She says "That's not what I'm hungry for."  
I put my head in my hands and screamed,  
"I don't know who you are anymore!"

The voice on the speaker says  
"I don't have all day!"  
I said "Then, take our order,  
And we'll be on our way!

I wanna get a chicken sandwich  
And I want a cheeseburger, too  
She's like "You want onions on that?"  
I'm like "Yeah, I already said that I do...

...Plus we need curly fries  
And don't you dare forget it!  
And two medium root beers  
No, just one, we'll split it."

Then I said "I'm guessin' that  
You're probably not too bright...  
So read me back my order  
Let's make sure you got it right."

She says "One, you want a chicken sandwich.  
Two, you want a cheeseburger  
Three, curly fries, and a large root beer"  
"Stop, don't go no further!"

"I never ordered a large rootbeer  
I said medium, not large!"  
Then she says "We're havin' a special,  
I supersized you at no charge."

"Oh." And that's all  
I could say, was "Oh."  
And she says "Now there is somethin' else  
That I really think you should know.

You can have unlimited refills  
For just a quarter more..."  
I say "Great, except we're in the drive thru...  
So what would I want that for?"

Then she says "Wait a minute  
Your voice sounds so familiar...hey, is this Paul?  
And my wife is all like "No, that ain't Paul,  
Now tell me, who's this Paul?

She says "Oh, he's just some guy  
Who goes to school with me.  
I sat behind him last year  
And I copied off him in Geometry.

I said "I know a guy named Paul.  
He used to be my plumber  
He was prematurely bald  
And he moved to Pittsburgh last summer.

He also had bladder problems  
And a really bad infection on his toe."  
And she said "Mister, please, you can stop right there,  
That's way more than I needed to know!"

And then we both were quiet  
And things got real intense  
Then she says "Next window please,  
That'll be five dollars and eighty two cents."

So we inched ahead in line  
Movin' painfully slow  
I got a little bored  
So I turned on the radio...

_[Song plays]_

_[Click]_ Turned it off  
Because my wife was getting a headache  
So we both just sat there quietly  
For her sake.

Then I looked at her  
And she looked back at me  
And I said "Um,  
I think you have somethin' in your teeth."

She turned away from me  
And then turned back and said "Did I get it?"  
I said "Yeah. Well, I mean, most of it...  
But hey, ya know, don't sweat it."

Then she said "How about now?"  
I said "Yeah, almost.  
There's still a little bit there  
But don't worry, it's probably just a piece of toast."

Now we're at the pay window  
Or whatever you call it  
Put my hand in my pocket  
I can't believe there's no wallet!

And the lady at the window's like,  
"Well, well that'll be five eighty two."  
I turn around to my wife, and say  
"How much have you got on you?"

She just rolls her eyes and says  
"I'll pay for this, I guess."  
So she reaches into her purse  
And pulls out the American Express

I hand it to the lady  
And she says "Oh, dear.  
It's gotta be cash only  
We don't take credit cards here."

I took back the card and said  
"Gee, really? Well that sucks."  
And that's when I found out  
My wife was only carryin' three bucks.

I said "I thought you were  
Going to hit the ATM today"  
She says "I never got around to it  
So where's your wallet anyway?

And I said "Nevermind,  
Just help me to find some change..."  
Now the lady at the window  
Is lookin at me kinda strange...

And she says "Mister, please,  
We gotta move this line along"  
I said "Now hold your stinkin' horses lady,  
We won't be long."

We looked around inside the glove-box  
And check the mat beneath my feet  
I found a nickel in the ashtray  
And a couple pennies and a dime in the space betweent he seats

Before long I had a little pile  
Of coins of every sort  
The lady counts it up and says  
"You're still about a dollar short"

And now my woman's got this weird look  
Frozen on her face  
She screams, "you know  
I wasn't even really hungry in the first place"

And so I turned around  
To the cashier again  
I shrugged and said "OK  
Forget the chicken sandwich then"

So I pick up my change  
Pick up my reciept  
And I drive to the pickup window  
Man, I just can't wait to eat

And now we see this acne ridden  
Kid about sixteen  
Wearin' a dorky nametag that says  
"Hello, my name is sasori."

And he hands me a paper bag  
I look him in the eyes  
And I say to him "Hey, sasori,  
Can I get some ketchup for my fries?"

Well he looks at me  
And I look at him  
And he looks at me  
And I look at him

And he looks at me  
And I look at him  
And he says "I'm sorry  
What did you want again?"

I say "Ketchup!"  
And he says "Oh yeah, that's right...  
...I just spaced out there for a second  
I'm really kind of burnt tonight."

And then he hands me the ketchup  
And now we're finally drivin' away  
And the food is drivin' me mad  
With its intoxicating bouquet

I'm starvin' to death  
By the time we pull up at the traffic light  
I say "Baby, gimme that burger,  
I just gotta have a bite!"

So she reaches in the bag  
And pulls out the burger  
And she hands me the burger  
And I pick up the burger

And then I unwrap the paper  
I bite into those buns  
And I just can't believe it  
They forgot the onions!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you enjoyed there little trip to the drive thru

Tobi was the idiot in the Volvo

Deidara was the man on the intercom

Please love and bye bye!!!!!!!!3 3 3


End file.
